The present application relates to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to self heating reduction for analog RF devices for a dielectrically isolated bulk field effect transistor (FinFET).
Typically, silicon on insulator (SOI) devices cause a self heating effect on analog RF devices because there is a high current input and output generated by the gate structures of the analog RF devices such that there is a need to dissipate the heat buildup. Moreover, although conventional bulk FinFET devices reduce the self heating effect, these devices may have issues with channel and junction isolation. In addition, with conventional bulk FinFETs, the variability in fin height and width is significantly greater than the height and width variability in SOI FinFETS.